Welcome Home
by heathnils
Summary: Sometimes settling in can be a bit problematic... Rating may change in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a HiJack or a FrostCup (truly doesn't matter... It's gonna end in Yaoi one way or another X3) fanfic and I'm going to do my best to please all HiJack/FrostCup (I don't care /3) fans out there and make the most awesome one anyone has ever read (by dumb luck).**

**Without further ado, sit back relax and enjoy the fanfic.**

**Post all reviews/praise and all complaints after the story on the bottom of your screens. Thank you. :3**

**HeathNils**

* * *

He wasn't sure why he woke up in the first place. Everything seemed normal and was in place, the way it should be. But alas, he did. The minute he opened his tired forest green eyes, he instinctively turned his head to one side and stared at the alarm clock sitting on his bed side table before he groaned and covered his face with both hands, rubbing it. No. Not possible. It just can't be possible at all.

8:47 a.m.

It was too early, far too early. What on earth possessed him to wake up at this ungodly hour?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

That must be what woke him up. Someone was at his door. Some insane and all-around regular person that wanted inside or wanted something off of him.

"Coming... I'm coming..."

He groaned once more at the sound of the door being pounded on that was echoing in his silent house as he attempted to get up, though with some mixed results like how he tripped over his own pajama jeans. He stumbled a fair number times as he looked for a shirt or some cover that was presentable to wear all the while the knocking at the door seemed to grow louder. It seemed that the person at the door seemed a bit nervous and unsure.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" He yelled a bit louder. "Please hold on."

After managing to find a simple old style white shirt that was passable for clean to anyone, he quickly managed his way to the door, rubbing the back his head and yawning. Although rather scrawny for a man his age by first look, but with a lean yet strong build he seemed to made up for it. He had auburn hair that parted to his right that was somewhat shaggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear, with a small dusting of freckles cross his cheeks that completed the image. He yawned as he reached out to grasp the front door's handle, opening it to reveal the source of the knocking.

A young man. A odd one at that...

"Hi. My name's Jackson Overland Frost but just call me Jack."

The man, Jack, had to be no older than the redhead himself. He had a tall stature, albeit slim figure that allowed him to be as tall as him with white hair, striking unnatural bright blue eyes, and pale skin that was brought out by a black shirt that was covered by a unbuttoned plaid shirt and tight black-blue jeans. In short, he was handsome.

"I'm your new neighbor."

He blinked. "Hi... I'm Hiccup Haddock, please don't ask and... I'm glad to hear?"

New neighbor? Hiccup blinked his eyes a few more times in some strange attempt to wake his brain further. Which worked... Somehow. He looked to house next to his to see a large yellow and blue moving van unloading various boxes in various sizes being either put inside the house or onto the lawn. When Hiccup first moved into his house about 2 years ago, the one next to his had just been finished with construction and remained vacant since. Someone did look at it, but apparently, they decided that it wasn't good. His gaze fell back upon the white haired man who stood on his front porch, watching his smile faltering.

"Did I wake you, Hiccup, right?"

"Yes and no." Hiccup replied, yawning once more. "I did plan to get up at some point."

"Great." Jack's smile seemed to return full force.

"So- Uh-"

"Jack."

"Jack- Do you need something?"

"No." Jack replied, still smiling and now bouncing on his feet. "I just wanted to say 'Hi' and get a look at my new neighbor."

Hiccup blinked. Really? Well, if he thought about it, it wasn't the most weirdest thing that was ever told to him. He was related to Snotlout Jorgenson after all. He looked over to the moving van to see two burely men lifting a large box and began moving it toward the house.

"Do you help with anything?" Hiccup asked, gaze falling back upon the snowy-haired man.

Jack blinked, before tilting his head back to think about it. His eyes falling upon the moving men before to looked back to Hiccup, eyes roaming up and down his body that made Hiccup feel slightly self-conscious. It was as if he was sizing him up. He smiled widely.

"Sure. I could use some help settling it."

"Alright then." Hiccup turned slightly to close the door behind him with a click before joining Jack for a short walk to his house. "So- Where did you move from?"

"Burgess, England." Jack smiled, as they reached their destination.

"England." Hiccup nodded, moving to the first box labeled 'dishware'. "That's quite a move here."

"Yeah." Jack shrugged, picking up a box for himself. Electronics. "But it was no big deal. I was looking to see the world a little more anyway."

"What made you decide to move to Berk, Iceland?"

"My new job." Jack shrugged, leading the redhead into his house. "I begin working for a 'Guardians' next week. It's a small agency or something that is designed to help children in need. Giving them something every little boy and girl deserves."

"That's nice of you." Hiccup beamed, setting the box onto the table in, which he presumed was, the kitchen. "Goodness, knows a lot a children could use a good home and a little love like that."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an auto shop slash art teacher at a nearby college." Hiccup shrugged, following Jack back outside. "No big deal really..."

"That's actually kinda cool." Jack said, causing Hiccup to flush a little. "You like it there?"

"Oh yeah." Hiccup smiled. "The students and the other staff are very kind to me."

"Really?" Jack blinked. If he didn't know any better... "Did you have a job where they weren't at all?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see. I won't pressure you then."

The rest of the men's morning went smoothly well, letting them talk while unpacking all of Jack's stuff, cleaning the house of dust and dirt that managed to accumulate somehow by itself over the 2 year vacancy and getting to know each other. Afternoon set in and Hiccup realized that he had to leave before he missed an appointment. He almost forgot about that... And that he was still in his night wear.

"Well, Jack... I must be going." Hiccup said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Aw- Really?" Jack pouted. "Must you really?"

Hiccup blushed a little. That- That was cute. "I'm afraid so."

"How come?"

"I promised to meet up with Toothless at the bar around 7, 8ish. And I'm still in my pajamas in case you didn't notice."

"Does everyone here in Iceland have weird names?" Jack snickered earning him a sigh from the redhead.

"It was believed by our ancestors that if you give your child a 'weird' name, it would scare off the trolls and such." Hiccup heaved a big sigh, shrugging. "Why we still continue a tradition that should have died some odd number of centuries ago, I don't know. Guess we're not like everyone else in the world."

It was funny now that he thought about it.

"Can I visit you tomorrow?"

Hiccup blinked at the sudden request.

"Sure... But why?"

"Well, I'm new here and I'd like to explore my new home... But..." Jack sighed. "Knowing me, I get horribly lost and probably fall off a glacier or something without a proper guide.."

"Sure..." Hiccup sighed, a bit unsure. "I could show you around. I suppose."

"Great." Jack smiled, clapping his hands together. "It's a date."

Hiccup wasn't sure what to make of that. At all.

* * *

**Before anyone asks... **

**Yes, I did make up where the main towns were, England and Iceland.**

**I tried to be accurate with the locations of the towns with only the films as my main source (which doesn't help me but I'm too retarded to buy or read the novels) basing it on clues the main characters used to describe them (Hiccup, mostly) but, I think it hardly matters since its an A.U...**

**Or does it...?**

**:B **


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup had to run all the way down into downtown Berk in order to make on time to meet up with his friends. He supposed that was what happened when you get acquainted with your new neighbor.

"Hey Hiccup, there you are!" Called a voice from the nearby bar. "We thought for a minute you bailed on us."

"Sorry Astrid." Hiccup smiled sheepishly as he slowed to a trot. "Lost track of time."

Astrid Hofferson was the most beautiful woman in Berk and maybe the whole world with her blonde hair braided down and over her shoulder parted to her left with striking blue eyes. She had many a men a tizzy, but she rejected many of them with sharp wit if not yet her fists. She waved him over and Hiccup followed her inside.

"Toothless was starting to go stir-crazy." Astrid laughed. "And to think all because you lost track of time... That's hard to believe."

"I know, right." Hiccup grinned, waving his hands in mock shock. "Me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the mighty mayor of Berk, lose track of time?"

"Don't forget most popular school teacher."

Both of them let out belts of laughter as they walked into the bar to the far end of the room where a tanned young man with long black hair and acid green eyes sat next to a tall dirty-blonde woman with braided down her back to her waist with golden hazel eyes. The dark haired man jumped up a bright smile on his face as he pulled Hiccup into a tight hug.

"Hey Toothless, Stormfly... Look who finally decided to show up."

"Ha ha... Funny."

"Hiccup! It's about time you showed up!" He said. "I was beginning to think you forgot all about us!"

"Hey Toothless! Uh, no I just lost track of time." Hiccup laughed. "Worked the night away till 1 in the morning and woke up a little too early for my liking."

"The mayor slash teacher lose track of time?" Toothless mocked surprise. "No way!"

"Yeah yeah." Hiccup smiled, rolling his eyes as he sat down. "Enough out of you."

They shared another laugh as Astrid made to sit next to the other blonde, Stormfly, and reach out for the nearest menu just as Hiccup and Toothless sat down and reached out for menus as well.

"Other then trying to work yourself to death, what's new?" Toothless asked, skimming the menu before setting it down.

"Nothing much." Hiccup admitted. "Well... I got a new neighbor."

"A neighbor?"

Hiccup shut his eyes and groaned... Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

He really hated this.

"His name's Jackson Overland Frost, though he prefers being called 'Jack'." Hiccup sighed, folding his menu. "He moved all the way from England."

"England..." Stormfly nodded. "Quite the journey."

"Yeah..." Hiccup agreed. "I said the exact same thing. Apparently, he moved here to start new job."

"Job?" Astrid asked, eyes narrowed. "What does he do?"

"He works for some form of child agency." Hiccup twirled a bottle of hot sauce on the table.

"Is he nice?"

Hiccup paused. "Yes... A bit of a joker, but overall, he's nice." He sighed again. "Look, I know what you guys are implying and don't get me wrong, I appreciate it but I can look out for myself."

"We only want to help." Toothless muttered, looking sheepish.

"I know and I thank you." Hiccup smiled, patting his left knee. "But I learned my lesson and I don't plan to make the same mistake."

"We don't doubt that." Astrid said, placing her hand over Hiccup's free hand. "We just worry about you. We nearly lost you the first and if Toothless wasn't there... I don't know what your father would have done... Let alone your mother."

"Thanks guys." Hiccup smiled. "But tell me what's new with you?"

"Not much." Toothless sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "The Police department finally got the grant to put in a special device to help detect stolen cars better by means of electronic chipping... Or something, I really don't know... Cloudjumper tends to make the explanation and the product alone sound more complex then it should."

"That's neat."

"I finally got accepted to the most prestige beautician school for next year." Stormfly smiled. "I'm excited for this coming September."

"Good for you."

"Still your secretary so nothing's really changed." Astrid smirked. "Oh and I punched the lights out on your cousin."

"Again?" Hiccup asked, just as their waiter showed up. "What did Snotlout do this time? Other then exist, Toothless."

"Aoh..." Hiccup chuckled at Toothless' childish pout.

"He tried hitting on me... Again." Astrid replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Apparently the word 'Not into you' doesn't exist in his vocabulary."

"Does he even have one?" Stormfly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Hiccup sighed. "But that doesn't stop him from thinking he has one."

Another round of laughter passed through them as they toasted the drinks that were brought to their table, as the night wore on between the four friends allowing them to chatter and laugh.

* * *

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Hiccup groaned at the dreadful sound that had pounded into his brain. One emerald eye cracked open and briefly glanced at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. He closed it and groaned as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

10:25 a.m.

Who on earth was at his door now?

... Perhaps he shouldn't have drank that second cup of mead...

"Hang on... *Yawn* I'm coming..."

Hiccup stumbled and muttered a few choice words as he made his way to the front door. Today was his last day off before the work week started up again... So who on earth could possibly need him at this time?

"Hel-"

"Hey Hiccup."

He blinked several times. "Jack?"

"The one in the same." He grinned, bouncing on his feet. "Hey,... Uhm- Listen."

"What's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Can you- well are you available today?" Jack asked, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I was gonna explore my new home and I was kinda wondering- sorta hoping you could be my tour guide."

Hiccup blinked, slightly taken back by Jack's request but nonetheless responded. "Sure... Why not?"

"Really?" Jack asked, thrilled. "Awesome."

"Let me get dressed. Be out in 5."


End file.
